To enhance an operator's driving experience and a vehicle's performance and safety, various types of electronic enhancements and systems assist or replicate automotive systems that were previously mechanical in nature. One such automotive system is the brake-by-wire system. In a brake-by-wire system, an operator's activation of the brake pedal is determined by one or more sensors. Data from the sensors is then used by a computer or processor to determine an appropriate braking force to apply to the brakes.
Several different types of brake-by-wire systems exist. For example, in an electro-hydraulic braking system, the computer commands an electro-hydraulic actuator to apply hydraulic pressure to the brake calipers to stop the vehicle. In contrast, in an electro-mechanical braking system, the braking force is applied instead by an electronic caliper which utilizes a small motor to push the brake pads against the rotor to stop the vehicle. Additionally, vehicles can incorporate combined systems such as electro-mechanical and electro-hydraulic systems. Also, hybrid cars can utilize a combination of friction braking, which can be electro-mechanical or electro-hydraulic, and regenerative braking, which is also a type of electronic braking in which speed is reduced by converting kinetic energy into electrical energy
Regardless of the particular type of braking system, braking systems generally utilize one or more driver-related inputs, such as a measure of brake pedal travel and/or a measure of brake pedal force, in determining driver intent. However, it may be desirable to improve upon the use of such driver-related inputs. It may also be desirable to improve calibration of braking system in vehicles, for example to tune the brake pedal travel or force measures used by the braking system of the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method for controlling braking for a vehicle and/or calibrating a braking system of a vehicle, for example that tunes or improves upon the brake pedal travel or force measures used by the braking system. It is also desirable to provide an improved system for controlling braking for a vehicle and/or calibrating a braking system of a vehicle, for example that tunes or improves upon the brake pedal travel or force measures used by the braking system. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.